Shield and rose
by the dragon egg
Summary: In need of assistance, Serena writes to an old childhood friend only to be disappointed by his lack of response. As fate would have it, the two meet again though their reunion is less than happy.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is purely fictional and set in an alternate world. I am an amateur writer and the story is unfolding as I write. Romance and other genres will be present. Just tell me i'm a horrible writer and better off reading and I will accept defeat. LOL. I love this genre. Warning, this story may get a bit sloppy so please don't read if you'd rather not proceed.

Thank you for reading!

 **Prologue:**

The village of Shieldon was renowned for its good harvests and produce. Ruled by their fair and kind land owners, the villagers lived in peace with little trouble from the greater world. To ensure the ruling lord's command over his people, the lord was required to use not only his intellect but his brawn to protect and defend from invasion and heathens who cared little for law and order.

According to custom and tradition, the sons of the ruling lord were sent off to learn and train as their fore fathers had done before them. But it was more than simply learning. As young men they would be subject to each battle, to each petty fight there was available. For a man who could not protect his people was weak and unworthy of the title Lord. However, the rule of a prosperous land did not come without its problems. For those who were given too much choice abused their power. And sometimes, it was the members of the family that caused the rot within…

Under the vast blue sky, the sound of children's laughter carried along the wind. Racing towards their favourite meeting spot by the stream, a girl of five with hair of molten gold laughed breathlessly as she chased down her good friend, a boy no more than ten. Unable to outrun the boy with legs longer than hers, the girl was happy to skip, jump and hop the rest of the way.

Reaching her destination, she huffed and puffed as she looked at the boy who stood waiting for her, his dark hair tousled and blue eyes sparkling from the run. "Told you I'd get here before you," he teased, as the girl stuck out her tongue, her face flushed from exertion. "Well, you are bigger than me Dar-ien,"

"My father says I'll get even bigger, like him." The boy said proudly.

"Well, if you get too big, we may not be friends any more," the girl pouted.

"Why's that?"

"Because… my sister said that when you go away you'll find new friends and forget about me." Looking down at the ground, the girl began playing with the hem of her dirty dress. "And that you would never want to have a girl as your friend."

"Who cares what your sister says? You'll always be my friend, Serena," the young boy said as he walked closer towards her. "Oh, I almost forgot. Father says I'll be leaving for Lord Artemis's residence in two days."

"So soon?" Serena asked clenching her small hands in her dress.

"Yes, mama hasn't stopped crying, but I told her not to worry. I'm going to be a great warrior and perhaps fight for the King like Seiya!"

"Do you think I could fight for the King as well?"

"What would the King want with you?" Darien scoffed.

"More than you know, Dar-ien Shoes."

"It's Shields," the boy sighed.

Rolling her eyes the way she had seen him do, Serena picked up a stick and resumed a mock fighter's stance. "Well then. I challenge you to a fight to the dea-th."

"And I accept."

Two days later, on the day of his departure, Serena stood red-eyed and weeping as the Lord's second son hugged his mother and father goodbye before coming to a stop before her. Aware his parents particularly adored Serena, he wasn't surprised they had allowed her to stand beside them on the dais to say her farewell, knowing full well he was her only friend. As her own parents stood in the crowd to wave him off, he heard the crowd laugh as Serena threw herself at him, standing on tip-toe as she hugged him around the neck.

"Don't forget me!" she cried.

"I won't." Then handing her an unopened rosebud, he smiled. "Here. This is for you."

Pulling back from the memory, Darien rubbed his eyes from the flickering candlelight and re-read the letter he received. It had been 15 years since that time. Having never set foot in the village for the same amount of time, he set the letter on fire. He couldn't help her; he had no time from such trivial things.

A/N: Thanks for reading, more will unfold.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for reading and big thanks to my two reviewers!This chapter is a little backstory into Serena's quest before Darien enters the scene. I hope it doesn't confuse anyone!

Again, if this isn't too your liking, don't be cruel and move on. Criticisms welcome!

Chapter 1: To save a loved one

As the kitchen filled with the aroma of the evening supper, the women worked in companionable silence, their hands industrious. Plucking the feathers from the plump chicken quickly, Serena saw her mother watch her approvingly, a small smile on her face. "You will make a good wife my dear,"she said before picking up a knife and slicing into an onion.

Swallowing the bile in her mouth, Serena resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she continued working, pulling viciously at the stubborn feathers. "I received a letter from Mina," she said glancing at her mother who was stirring the contents in the cooking pot over the fire. "Oh? And how does she fare?"

"He is beating her again, mama. I think it's getting worse."

"I'm sure you're just exaggerating things." Her mother said, lifting the ladle to taste the broth.

Fed up with her mother's dismissal of her sister's abuse, Serena moved to the chopping board and placed the chicken in position. Picking up the cleaver, she brought it down with more force than intended. Staring at headless body, she wiped the specks of blood from her face. "I've asked her to leave him, mama."

"You _what_?"

"You heard me."

"Foolish girl! Don't you dare go putting your silly ideas into your sister's head. You leave her well alone. She is in a good marriage, do you hear me?"

Staring at her mother with her hands on hips, Serena told herself to hold her tongue, but it was impossible."She is my sister, mama. And I'm going to bring her home."

"You meddling, troublesome girl. You will ruin us, _ruin us_!" Her mother exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. "Have you forgotten who your brother-in-law is? What goes on in your sister's marriage is none of your business! How many times do I have to tell you?"

"But we can't just do nothing!" Serena cried in dismay.

Pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration, her mother breathed deeply. "Listen to me, my wayward child and listen well. If you remove Mina from her husband, Lord Robert will seek his vengeance by taking everything your father and I have worked so hard for."

"He wouldn't dare-"

"He has the power. This house, the farm, your father's butchery will be gone. For the sake of family, I beg you, cease this nonsense."

" _Nonsense_?" Serena repeated, clenching her hands. "I will never stop. Unlike you, I don't care for wealth or a comfortable life. I'm bringing Mina home and there is nothing you can do to stop me."

"You, ungrateful, wilful child! This time I will force your father to make a marriage contract. You have been in this household for too long. You will marry and I pray your husband teaches you obedience!"

"Why? Because you failed to teach me, mama?" she challenged, instantly regretting her words. The look in her mother's eyes was one of disappointment and she was not surprised when she stalked over and slapped her, the force of the blow making her head spin.

"Get out of my sight."

Still smarting from the stinging slap, Serena did as asked. Untying the apron and lifting it from her, she put it on the table and left as quickly as she could, her hand cradling the left side of her face. She would not cry.

Tripping over the family hound as he slept outside the kitchen, she ran out into the kitchen courtyard and to the small farmland beyond. Standing motionless as she let the tears trail down her cheeks, she dried her eyes as the four-legged animal stood by her side in silence, his gaze staring at nothing in particular. Resting a hand on his shaggy head, Serena took off at a run, feeling the wind rush past her face.

Still angry and frustrated, she stopped as she approached the pig sty. Wrinkling her nose at the stench of the animals, she stared at them, hating the snivelling creatures. A gift from Lord Robert and her mother's pride and joy, she was tempted to unlatch the door and set them free. But the act of vindictiveness would not give her as much satisfaction. She needed to think and carefully.

* * *

Raising an eyebrow at the empty seat and the absence of their daughter, the broad shouldered man looked at his wife, who slurped noisily at her soup while wearing a surly expression on her face. Sighing as he put down his spoon, he cleared his throat, as she gave him her full attention.

"What is it, Aydan?" She asked quizzically. "Is the soup not to your liking?"

"Where is our daughter, Selene?"

"I have no idea where she is. I haven't seen her since I dismissed her from her kitchen duties."

"What did she do this time?"

As memories of the heated argument came to mind, Selene sat back in her chair, her shoulders slumped with resignation. "I don't know what to do with her, Aydan. She is uncontrollable and wilful. At times, she makes my blood boil."

Feeling a smile tug at his lips, Aydan looked pointedly at his wife. "Sounds like someone I know."

"Surely I wasn't as bad."

"No. You were much worse."

As her husband chuckled, Selene frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. "Stop teasing me, husband. Tell me, what should we do?" she asked, as she watched her husband contemplate the soup before him.

"What do _you_ want to do?"

"I want her married and out of my hair."

"Is that what you truly want?"

As she met her husband's bright green eyes, Selene shook her head. "I would never force her. I married for love and I want the same for her. But, she seems so intent on helping Mina, I fear for her safety. I fear for them both." Selene said solemnly as her eyes teared up. "What kind of mother am I if I say I don't care about the welfare of my children? Of course I care that Mina is being beaten, but what can I do? What can _we_ to do, Aydan?" she cried, wiping at her eyes as her husband stood up and went to her, wrapping her tight in his arms.

"Hush, my love. Don't cry, we'll figure something out. We always do, don't we?"

Looking up into her husband's kind face, Selene nodded as she rested her head against his chest."We always do."

Creeping through the kitchen with only a candle as her light, Serena bundled as much food as she could. With two loaves of bread, some apples and a bit of cheese, she was set for her journey which would take a full day. Slinging the bundle over her shoulder, she crept back out into the darkness and with the wolfhound leading the way to the stables, she cast a quick glance at her home, imprinting it to memory. If things did not to plan, she wasn't coming back.

A/N: Thanks for reading! please tell me if my grammar is off, so I can fix it!


End file.
